


(Fanart) La Belle Dame

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for the story "La Belle Dame" by Teegar





	(Fanart) La Belle Dame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Belle Dame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487575) by [Teegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar). 



> My good friend Teegar has come out of fannish semi-retirement to try to get all her old art and stories on AO3. I thought I'd lend a hand and promote this fine old story with some new art. This is a rather mesmerizing tale in which Ensign Chekov becomes entangled with a mysterious woman why may or may not be a vampire. A good read. Check it out!

  
  



End file.
